nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:IWO Games
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Here we can post ideas for the IWO Games Pierlot McCrooke 11:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I suggest we at least have soccer Lovian boules, hockey, baseball, basketball and swimming. I suggest we only held a summer competition since we have no true winter countries Pierlot McCrooke 11:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : What about Inselöarna? If we look at the location (north of the Shetland Islands), should it be quite cold there. But one country possibly isn't enough. 4kant,6 (talk) 12:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe. We however need more winter countries Pierlot McCrooke 13:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Brunant has good skiing, but that's about the only winter sport. HORTON11: • 15:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Why baseball and basketball? I don't know of any Wikination that has baseball or basketball teams. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :We could make them demonstration sports Pierlot McCrooke 13:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we need demonstration sports. Anyway, I am fine with baseball and basketball as sports if they are in a larger palette, but if out of six, they are not good choices. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Bolas and maybe Rally racing could also be sports. HORTON11: • 16:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm skeptical on including country-specific sports. After all, they would be non-competitive: Lovian boules is played almost entirely in Lovia, and Bolas is played almost entirely in Brunant, etc. The country that plays them would get all three medals every time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest we offer them as demonstration sports, so the public learns to know these sports. In case it gets really interesting for the other countries then we can add them to the regular sports Pierlot McCrooke 20:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bids I suggest we set up a bidding procedure in december or january Pierlot McCrooke 12:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Countries *Adlibita *Brunant *Lovia *Libertas *Insel Islands *Mäöres Maybe also some countries from fantasy micronations wikia? Pierlot McCrooke 13:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : What about Brunant? 4kant,6 (talk) 14:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :I added brunant Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What about Pintona and Southern Arc?77topaz (talk) 04:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, they should have relationship to IWO first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Btw, both are nearly dead and have hardly to no contents at all. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I just saw Southern Arc is yours, which does actually change the situation. If you want your country to join and be actively involved, I'm pro. Creating articles on sporters on your wiki would already increase page number. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::We should wait until it is really active Pierlot McCrooke 09:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::If we do include other nations, I think it's fair that they shouldn't win as many medals as more developed nations (i.e. the Big Three.) At the Olympics, you don't expect South Sudan to be beating the USA in the medal tables. :P --Semyon 09:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hahha :P The Big Three being Lovia, Brunant, and Mäöres? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There's Azora (and Ziltland) as well. 77topaz (talk) 08:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Host city Someone proposed Noble City in the Pub. Are there any other ideas for the first IWO Games? 4kant,6 (talk) 13:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe Hurbanova? (but maybe more suited for a IWO Cultural Festival) Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::We also need candidates from other wikinations! Wikiborg? 4kant,6 (talk) 13:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Would be a good choice. I syggest we open a bidding process when the Lanndjszaal accoets the Games Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe Koningstad in Brunant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, Koningstad has good facilities and the surrounding region has other cities which can be used for other events. HORTON11: • 16:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Landjszaal will surely accept participating within a week :P Mäöres could host them, the infrastructure could be created within a few days (Sports law has just been accepted, but not yet enacted :P). ::::::Anyway, we just one city? Take a look at the European Championship Football (two host countries, six (?) cities). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::But the olympic games only have one host city. 4kant,6 (talk) 18:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Some Olympics have two cities, often nearby. Koningstad would not need to build new infrastructure except for an indoor multipurpose arena (for Badminton, gymnastics and other similar sports). There are already good stadiums, a pool and there is a good transportation network. HORTON11: • 18:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, that's right. But if you take a list, you see only one city for each Olympic. 4kant,6 (talk) 19:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I don't see why we should ''mimic the Olympics. I think it would be much nicer to let other, lesser-known towns, also take profit from the IWO Games. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, I don't see why we shouldn't. The structure of the Olympics is highly effective for multi-sport competitions. I wouldn't mind having some of the events in nearby cities to the main one, but they shouldn't be too far away, and definitely not international. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd call it very ineffective to place a big event in small nations. Imagine NC having all these things (five stadiums, Olympic swimming pool etc), it would never work. Anyway, cities like Hurbanova (f.e.) have a swimming pool, so why would you build sport facilities that will be used only once anyway? We are not Poland, South Africa, Greece, etc. We are like Malta (even smaller :P) -OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :(resetting indent) That is a problem. Lovia has 220,000 people (half of Malta) and Brunant has 933,000 people (bit more than Cyprus), and I don't know of any other statistics. Now that I think of it, international events would be fine, since we would have them going 24/7. Unfortunately, it might get a wee bit complicated. Having the events be throughout a nation would be nice, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::And Mäöres has a staggering 65,000 including all colonies :P But, if I'm right, in such sports events, all people possessing the nationality of a country can represent that country. That would already increase Mäöres's people to about 150,000, considering the fact that half of the Mäöreser people live in Germany and neighboring countries :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It seems that Saenteim is being the first host city :P 4kant,6 (talk) 11:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Brunant will also do a bid for the organization Pierlot McCrooke 12:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Years I think we should have them in all years, and the summer and winter games should either be at the same time or in the same city in the winter and the summer. I know that Pierlot wanted every other year, but by the next games (2015), we would have forgotten about it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Why should we have the summer and winter games either at the same time or in the same city? I don't really understand. 4kant,6 (talk) 16:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::He means (in Dutch): Als de zomerspelen in Wikiborg zijn (in de zomer), dan zijn de winterspelen ook in Wikiborg (in de winter); '''of als de zomerspelen in september 2012 zijn, dan tegelijkertijd met de winterspelen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Dat snap ik wel, maar ik snap niet waarom we dat zouden moeten doen. 4kant,6 (talk) 18:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, why.. :P I don't know why either. I'd say: two different events (summer and winter), but I don't care whether they are in the same country. Actually, for activity reasons, I think it would function better if every event is held in another (active!) country (excl. Adlibita etc.). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::But that would make no sense realistically. Here's what I mean: An IWO Games is held every year. Assuming that the host country is in the temperate area of the Northern Hemisphere, the winter portion is held in January, February, or March, and the summer portion is held in June, July, or August. All the events are considered part of a single IWO Games, and are all in the same host city. However, we could also condense all the events into a single one in April or May. What do you guys think of these two ideas? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'd call that discrimination. Excluding just Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::How so? The winter and summer portions could be in different countries, if you mean that a country would need suitable climate for both. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Woop, I misread. No, actually I agree (except for the condensing idea). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sports Here's a list of Olympic Sports: *Aquatics *Canoeing/Kayak *Cycling *Gymnastics *Equestrian *Wrestling *Archery *Athletics *Badminton *Basketball *Boxing *Fencing *Field hockey *Football (soccer) *Handball *Judo *Modern Pentathlon *Rowing *Sailing *Shooting *Table tennis *Taekwondo *Tennis *Triathlon *Weightlifting *Skating *Skiing *Bobsleigh *Ice hockey *Curling *Biathlon *Luge Others to consider: *Bandy *Baseball *Boules (bolas, Lovian boules) *Cricket *Golf *Korfball *Racquetball *Rugby *Softball *Voesbal So now we just need to pick which of these we want to have in the games. I might add a few to the "others to consider" list later. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Luge, equestrian, etc? Wtf is that? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you're being sarcastic, but just in case: Luge is a type of sledding sport where someone sleds on their back down a course. Equestrian is a sport with horses where a person controls a horse. It's sort of like gymnastics with horses, I guess. And I'm not implying that we should have all of these. This is just a list of Olympic sports. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I really didn't know them :P And what are "fencing" and "Modern Pentathlon"? :P Biathlon is a triathlon without one thingy? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why don't you look at Wikipedia for the sports you don't know? 4kant,6 (talk) 07:28, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good idea :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fencing is a sport where two people fight with sabers. Modern Pentathlon is a bunch of sports combined into a five-sport event. I think it is a 3 km cross-country run, 200 m freestyle swimming, shooting, fencing, and high jump. Biathlon is a winter sport with shooting and cross-country skiing. Pretty stupid combination, if you ask me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, yeah indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) OWTB: can you make a page about what Voesbal is? I think it is similar to football. Pierlot McCrooke 08:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Darts? Why not Chess? I'll add some more IOC-recognized sports. But Darts is not recognized, so removing that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) As this is only the first IWO games I suggest we keep it simple and pick 10-15 sports from the list. Football, swimming and athletics could be standard but we need to define the sports in order to allow candidate cities to see what needs to be done in order to make a solid bid. HORTON11: • 15:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I suggest football, baseball, Lovian boules (Bolas instead if Brunant hosts), hockey, swimming, volleyball, judo, rugby, Beach skating. Maybe somebody else cna suggest more Pierlot McCrooke 16:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I think that we should do standard international Boules as a compromise between Lovian boules and Bolas. What's beach skating? Still skeptical on baseball. We should have athletics and gymnastics instead. Cycling would also be good to have. It's popular in Lovia, as we have the Tour of Lovia. Horton and I are interested in making a sailing course and a tennis stadium if the games are in Brunant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Beach skating is ice skating on sand Pierlot McCrooke 19:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::So why not just do ice skating? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::for winter games, for summer games beach skating Pierlot McCrooke 19:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Winter games are going to be combined with the summer games. Beach skating still sounds really stupid to me, so I'm opposed to it for both of those reasons. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm against combining and I just wanted to be unique with beach skating Pierlot McCrooke 19:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The problem with beach skating is... it doesn't exist!! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::then we invent it Pierlot McCrooke 06:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I also think we definitly should have athletics. 4kant,6 (talk) 19:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Sports *Aquatics **Swimming **Diving *Athletics *Basketball *Boules *Cycling **Road race **Time trial **Track *Fencing *Football *Gymnastics (artistic) *Handball *Ice hockey *Judo *Rugby (sevens) *Sailing *Skating **Figure ***Single ***Pair **Speed *Skiing **Cross-country **Alpine *Tennis (hard surface) *Triathlon *Volleyball **Indoor **Beach This is a preliminary list. I am interested in having Handball, and it seems that Pierlot is interested in having Baseball and Basketball. What do the others think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Football is called soccer in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 06:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It is? Where does it say that? Even if it does, it doesn't matter. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I actually like Pierlot's idea of demonstration sports. What if every participating country is allowed to enter one local sport? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :That would be great! May Ealdbridge also participate BTW? What will be Maores sport? Pierlot McCrooke 09:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ealdbridge is inactive and its culture is undefined, so that wouldn't work unfortunately. Mäöres will send in voesbal (which is actually like table football/soccer but its played with queus and on a pool table). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well Adlibita is inactive too but will send athletes, why not Ealdbridge too? we can defien its culture when the games are accpeted Pierlot McCrooke 09:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::We'll see ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Any comments about the sports on this list? Should we add some more? Remove some? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : The list above is good but I think we can not add Lovian boules, Bolas and the other 'unknown' sports. It amazes me that OWTB doesn't know fencing and equestrian! Sorry, but you're smart and so and I think you know that sports but I was apparently wrong. I follow Olympics verry much! And what about track cycling: it's a verry wel known discipline. Why not fencing? Lovia has a know fencer: Philip Bradly-Lashawn and even the Lovian Fencing Federation. I have made a third list: Wabba The I 15:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Wabba, we don't use the word "soccer" here. It's football. Anyway, I didn't know of the Fencing organization, so it would be good to have that sport. I am doubting baseball and basketball. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Dimtri has established soccer as the word for it in Lovia. Doesn't matter what name we use, everyone knows what sport we are referring to Pierlot McCrooke 16:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. But internationally, the name is football, and that's what we should call it. The United States' influence on the world is bad. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually the word soccer is originally from the UK Pierlot McCrooke 16:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Doesn't matter. It's no longer used. Besides, football is a game all about feet. Why not call it that? We need to rid the English language of the word "soccer", because it's a pointless displacement of "football", which is much more deserving of being the name of the sport. And the Lovian national team uses "football", not "soccer". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) @Wabba: they are meant as demonstration sports. So they will not be as important as f.e. judo in the competition :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :In case they are succesful they will be added as regular sports Pierlot McCrooke 09:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Horton added a national basketball team in Brunant, so I'm adding that. I'm also interested in charting a triathlon course, so added that, and also fencing and track cycling as Wabba suggested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) One more thing... do you guys want Handball in this? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it's one of the few sports I actually know (well)... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Added. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Definitive sports So, what's going to be the definitive sports list? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know yet, but you can probably use the above list as a reference, though it might change a bit in the future. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I like TM's list, but would prefer basketball over rugby. HORTON11: • 20:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Added basketball because you added a team in Brunant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Also a few Lovian soccer teams had their own basketball teams, so Lovia should have enough guys to make a team. HORTON11: • 13:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Athletics events What do you think of having these events in athletics? *100m dash *100m hurdles (men and women) *200m dash *400m dash *400m hurdles *800m run *1500m run *3000m steeplechase *5000m run *10000m run *20000m run (half marathon) *40000m run (marathon) *20000m walk *50000m walk (men and women) *High jump *Long jump *Triple jump *Pole vault *Discus throw *Hammer throw *Javelin throw *Shot put *Heptathlon *Decathlon Basically, I merged 110 and 100 meter hurdles into just 100 meter hurdles. Then I added the 20k, and replaced the marathon with the 40k, which are essentially the same distance. The marathon is 42.195k, an arbitrary distance that should be replaced by the 40000. Then I added the 50k walk for women, because it's sexist not to ( ). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Are athletes allowed to do more than one thing? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. But do we need all these events. We should keep it simple. HORTON11: • 17:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, this is the standard palette in the Olympics, except with 110 and 100 meter hurdles merged, and with a 20k, 40k replacing marathon, and 50k walk for women. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Aquatics events Same as above, but for aquatics. *Freestyle: 50m, 100m, 200m, 400m, 800m, 1500m *Breaststroke: 50m, 100m, 200m *Backstroke: 50m, 100m, 200m *Butterfly: 50m, 100m, 200m *Individual medley: 200m, 400m *Diving: 10m (platform), 3m (springboard) We could also add relays, but I'm not sure that we will have enough swimmers for that. Since most swimmers will be participating in at least three events, this should be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I've got a question for those who aren't really the sporty type :P Could you note behind all sports how many sporters are needed? Then I can already start making a list :P :Also: are we also going to do separate women's competitions? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Medals How do we know wich country wins wich medal? 4kant,6 (talk) 10:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'd suggest selecting them randomly. For anyone with MS Excel, it's pretty straightforward. --Semyon 12:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I can make something in Excel. 4kant,6 (talk) 12:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You might want to adjust it slightly, so that (for instance) Lovia is more likely to win the Lovian boules. --Semyon 12:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'll do that. 4kant,6 (talk) 12:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::That would be good. Insel Islands might be better suited to hockey and winter sports, and Brunant would be better at football. HORTON11: • 13:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it should be done randomly. I guess we could have a weighted but partially random system. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Indeed. I have a vague idea that Mäöres, having a subtropical climate, won't be very successful in the winter games :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think we should make a list of wich countries are better in wich sports. 4kant,6 (talk) 09:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::And have a small chance for coutnries where a sport isn't popular to win a medal in that sport Pierlot McCrooke 09:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Here is that list. 4kant,6 (talk) 09:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Great list! The Insel Islands are the best in winter sports and Libertas and Lovia in the other 'normal' sports. Libertas is inactive so not too much for them please. Wabba The I 13:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Symbol The Olympics has rings, but what is the symbol for the IWO Games Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Smiley faces. --Semyon 16:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::That woul be weird. Maybe a running athlete (or is that cliche?) Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see sny problems with it. That was also the symbol of Beijing 2008 è. 4kant,6 (talk) 18:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Or maybe colored figures? Pierlot McCrooke 18:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Maybe several colored athletes? 4kant,6 (talk) 18:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fine with me Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, that's nice! Wabba The I 15:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tourism I know that sporting events generate tourism, so I was thinking that potential countries could start a tourism campaign in order to attract attention in the buildup to the games. Well, here's one for Brunant, so hopefully others will appear too. Perhaps we could even link this to Semyon's cities challenge. HORTON11: • 18:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Bids I suggest we open subpages for each bid Pierlot McCrooke 09:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Has the Landjszaal already decided on a Maores bid? Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Mäöres is going to participate. The bid will probably also be accepted, because it'll mean a boom in Mäöres's construction sector :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I will start the Brunant bid page after I get back from the Dentist's in a few hours. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:24, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, hopefully with all of your teeth still in there :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, one of my fillings is leaking out. But I didn't need to get it redone immediately. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::He used a machine to leak the filling out so he gets more money Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::The dentist? He's too nice for that. Although it could be an act. >:D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well... It could be his way to survive the crisis 4kant,6 (talk) 16:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, haven't been to the dentist for about a year or two. My local dentist was taken over by a Hollandish-Indian guy with a bad accent, so I don't trust him :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I need every month because have cubes (or how do you say?) and I'm young. Wabba The I 13:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Cubes? You mean beugel? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::The English word is 'braces', at least in that context. :) --Semyon 17:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, but I'm not sure he means braces, because cubes isn't used that way Dutch as far as I know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bid list *Mäöres bid *Brunant bid Vote When are we going to vote where the games will be held? 4kant,6 (talk) 14:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :When brunant completes it's bid Pierlot McCrooke 15:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Nobody's edited it since TM made it :S 4kant,6 (talk) 16:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Horton just wrote lots of stuff on the Brunant bid page. I think that one is finished now, so if there are no other bids, we can start voting. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::We can start the voting today or tomorrow Pierlot McCrooke 14:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::We should first decide whether we do summer games and winter games together. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, the winter games should be held separately. I think personally BTW the best place to held winter games is Inseloarna :::::::Considering climate, Inselöarna would be best for winter games and Mäöres and Lovia would be best for summer games. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::There is a good ski resort in Brunant, but the country is still better suited and prepared for summer games. HORTON11: • 16:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Some countries have hosted summer and winter olympics. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Why is that? I think it'd be easier to hold them all at one time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Well, we should know as soon as possible, because if we have to make room for a winter area as well in Mäöres we will have to know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I think the winter games should be separate, or at least in different cities. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Event organization Alright. Let's get a vote together: ; Separate events : summer games first # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) # 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) # --Semyon 10:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) # Pierlot McCrooke 16:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) # HORTON11: • 18:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) # Wabba The I 13:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) (summer in Brunant and winter in Insel Island) ; Separate events : winter games first (which means we should wait) # ... ; Events together. # —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) When do we vote on the actual bids? HORTON11: • 18:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :After we've voted for this :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::And when is that? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Bid voting :::Most peo0ple have already voted, so maybe we should hold a bid vote tomorrow. HORTON11: • 19:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good idea. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, very well :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ;Mäöres # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # Pierlot McCrooke 09:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # --Semyon 16:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # ... # ... ;Brunant # —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # HORTON11: • 11:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # MMunson (talk) 13:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # Wabba The I 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # Davina Rose (talk) 16:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # 77topaz (talk) 20:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) # ... This is a really close vote... much different from the nearly-unanimous vote against my condensing proposal. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :It would be even closer if the one-edit people hadn't voted :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/77topaz - http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Davina_1993. Wow.. Didn't know they literally only have one edit in Lovia... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::They're both active on Brunant. Perhaps you should invite some people from Mäöres, to be fair. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::If I'd invite them all and they'd vote, Brunant has no chance at all :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sure there are many more people in Mäöres that could vote, since it has been around much longer than Brunant. I bet I could only get 1 or 2 more people to vote if they suddenly become active again. HORTON11: • 17:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::BTW when does the voting period end? HORTON11: • 18:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe wednesday Pierlot McCrooke 18:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Football One question: for football, can the national teams participate, or does it have to be U-23 team with only 3 above-age players? HORTON11: • 17:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say we leave out this rule. We are small nations. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. I think that there shouldn't be any sort of age limit, besides that children can't participate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Great. That means the full fury of the Red Dragons can compete, but in a friendly and sportsmanlike way. HORTON11: • 17:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Broadcasting rights Is Mäöres allowed to show the event on television even if it's not being played in Mäöres? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes. In Brunant BBN sport will broadcast the games regardless of host country. HORTON11: • 17:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Why not? All the companies and governments should be allowed to use the footage, perhaps for a fee. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Good idea Pierlot McCrooke 17:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC)